As vehicle technologies develop, there are increasing demands for testing extremity situations of vehicles. Vehicle testing scenarios need to include experiments for testing potential impacts, but it is very dangerous to complete crash test with a real person and impossible to ensure safety of the testee.
At present, it is usual to use a gantry and guide rails fixed on the ground to move a dummy in China and abroad and thereby use the dummy to complete the vehicle crash test. However, as for the apparatus using the dummy to complete vehicle crash test, fixing guide rails on the ground causes damage to the ground, and it is very difficult to implement transport of the dummy testing apparatus.